Haptic-enabled devices have become increasingly popular as are haptic-enabled environments. For instance, mobile and other devices may be configured with touch-sensitive surfaces so that a user can provide input by touching portions of the touch-sensitive display. As more haptic-enabled environments are being used, a desire for sharp haptic feedback has emerged. However, in order to achieve this sharp haptic feedback, an expensive actuator and additional control system must be used. There is therefore a need for cheaper and more efficient actuator systems for providing sharp haptic feedback.